The Beginning :: Pregnant
by Alicia Uchiha
Summary: Kurangajar! Akan ku bunuh semua ninja desa Iwaru! Dan jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata dan anakku, jangan halangi aku untuk membakar seluruh desa Iwaru!/sekuel The Beginning/canon(semi)


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (maybe). DLDR. Canon/semi Canon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Hinata memijakkan kakinya mantap pada setiap dahan pohon yang dilewatinya dengan tergesa. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat 5 sampai 15 orang ninja mengejarnya.

Ia dan dua teman se-timnya Shino dan Kiba beserta Akamaru baru saja mengantarkan sebuah dokumen ke sebuah desa kecil bernama Anamizu. Namun, dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke Konoha, mereka melewati sebuah desa yang tengah di landa konflik. Alhasil membuat mereka dikejar oleh para ninja dari desa tersebut, desa Iwaru.

Hinata dan dua temannya dibuat kuwalahan karena banyaknya ninja yang menyerang mereka. Mereka pun akhirnya memilih untuk menghindar, tapi siapa sangka jika kini Hinata menjadi terpisah dengan kedua temannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kemana kakinya itu melangkah.

 **SYUT**

Ninja-ninja dari desa Iwaru melemparkan beberapa kunai peledak disekitar Hinata. Dan tidak berapa lama terdengar sebuah ledakan yang besar.

" _Arghh!_ " Pekik Hinata.

Hinata terkena ledakan itu, membuat sebagian lengan jaket ungunya hangus terbakar. Ia juga mendapatkan luka yang cukup serius.

"A-aku terluka.." Gumam Hinata lirih.

Wanita Hyuuga itu terus mencoba untuk menghindar dari serangan-serangan yang dilontarkan oleh para Ninja itu.

 **SYUT**

Lagi. Beberapa kunai peledak berhasil menancap di sekeliling Hinata, tak berapa lama ledakan kembali terdengar. Kali ini Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa menghindar. Ia pun terjun bebas ke jurang.

 **BYUR**

"Sa-su-ke!" Gumamnya terbata. Untuk terakhir kalinya wanita itu menyebut nama seseorang yang telah menjadi suaminya 6 bulan belakangan ini sebelum akhirnya terjatuh kedalam air dan hanyut terbawa arus sungai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAK**

Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu membuka pintu ruang Hokage dengan kasar. Ia baru saja kembali dari misi dan ia kalut saat tidak mendapati isteri tercinta dirumah, kekalutannya bertambah ketika seorang ANBU mendatanginya yang mengatakan jika isterinya hilang.

Diruang Hokage ada Shino dan Kiba beserta Akamaru. Kakashi, sang Hokage duduk di kursi kebesarannya menatap datar Sasuke yang baru saja mencoba untuk menghancurkan pintu ruangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke geram.

 **BRAK**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang Hokage kembali terbuka dengan kasar dan terlihat Naruto dan isterinya, Sakura yang tengah mengandung 4 bulan didepan pintu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata ?!" Pertanyaan Sasuke kembali diulang oleh Sakura yang terlihat sangat khawatir melebihi Sasuke.

"Heuh.." Sang Hokage tampak menghela nafasnya berat. "Hinata hilang. Ia terpisah dari Kiba dan Shino saat kembali dari Anamizu untuk mengantarkan dokumen. Mereka dihadang oleh ninja desa Iwaru saat perjalanan pulang ke Konoha." Jelas Kakashi.

Gigi Sasuke bergeletuk menahan amarah, "Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak melindungi Hinata, _HAH ?!_ " Amarahnya pada Kiba dan Shino. Akamaru pun dibuat ketakutan olehnya.

"Ma-maafkan kami Sasuke. Kami terpisah dengan Hinata saat kami mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari puluhan ninja desa Iwaru." Ucap Kiba menjelaskan dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Sekarang kita tengah mencoba untuk menemukan Hinata. Aku sudah mengirim beberapa ANBU untuk mencarinya. Kau juga boleh ikut mencarinya, Naruto akan menemanimu." Kata Kakashi sambil melirik Naruto yang sedari tadi bungkam.

"Iya Sasuke. Aku akan membantumu menemukan Hinata." Ujar Naruto dan menaruh tangannya di bahu Sasuke, mencoba meyakinkan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Ka-kami juga akan membantu."

"Tidak!" Sentak Kakashi tegas saat Kiba dan Shino mencoba untuk membantu mencari Hinata. "Keadaan kalian masih belum baik, lebih baik kalian menyembuhkan diri terlebih dulu." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi Hokage..."

"Jangan mengeluh!" Kata Kakashi tegas.

Sasuke berbalik, bersiap untuk pergi dari ruang Hokage itu sebelum suara Sakura menghentikannya.

"Hinata hamil, Sasuke. Jadi, bawa dia kembali dengan selamat." Kata Sakura.

Semua mata yang ada diruangan itu terbelalak. Hinata hamil ? Kini Shino sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, bahkan ia sudah menempelkan kepalanya kedinding.

"Ini semua salahku!" Gumamnya frustasi.

"A-apa ?! Ha-hamil ?" Ujar Sasuke terkejut. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu jika isterinya itu tengah mengandung. Jika ia tahu, ia akan mengurung Hinata di Mansion.

"Ya.. Hinata baru mengetahui kehamilannya kemarin." Tutur Sakura.

"Kurangajar! Akan ku _bunuh_ semua ninja desa Iwaru!" Kata Sasuke geram. "Dan jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata dan anakku, jangan halangi aku untuk _membakar_ seluruh desa Iwaru!" Lanjutnya sambil melenggang pergi dari ruang Hokage.

"Heuh.." Kakashi menghela nafas, jika menyangkut seseorang yang ia sayangi, Sasuke bahkan tidak akan mendengarkan nasehatnya. "Naruto! Susul dia. Jangan sampai dia menghancurkan desa Iwaru." Ujarnya.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang Hokage setelah berpamitan pada Sakura, isteri tercintanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eungh.."

Sebuah lenguhan terdengar membuat beberapa orang yang ada gubuk itu menoleh ke arah seorang wanita yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur.

"Oi, Kau sudah sadar ?" Suara seorang pemuda yang terdengar cempreng, membuat wanita itu menoleh kearahnya.

"K-kau... S-siapa kau ?" Tanya wanita itu, Hinata.

"Hey! Kau terluka cukup parah, ditambah lagi saat ini kau tengah mengandung." Kini suara seorang wanita lah yang terdengar. Wanita itu mendekat, duduk di tepian tempat tidur dan menyodorkan tangannya.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Saat ini ia tengah pusing dan kesakitan dan harus menghadapi tingkah aneh wanita didepannya yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan tangannya ? Hinata tidak bisa berpikir banyak sekarang.

"Gigit tanganku. Kau perlu memulihkan dirimu." Kata wanita itu lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

Wanita itu menghela nafas mencoba untuk bersabar, "jangan banyak bertanya dan gigit saja. Suami mu saja sering mengigitku, dulu." Kata wanita itu.

"A-APA ?!" Mata Hinata membesar. Apa-apaan wanita ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang ambigu seperti itu ? Menggigitnya ? Sasuke ?

"K-kau siapa ?!" Tanya Hinata lagi. "K-k-kenapa s-suamiku m-menggigitmu ? S-sa-suke mengigitmu ?" Hinata kembali bertanya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan gagapnya semakin menjadi.

"Karin.. Sepertinya kau membuat Hinata salah paham." Kata pemuda cempreng tadi.

Wanita yang dipanggil Karin itu terkekeh, "maaf ya membuatmu salah paham. Aku teman satu tim Sasuke, ya mungkin bisa dikatakan jika aku anak buahnya Sasuke, mengingat pemuda itu selalu memanfaatkanku." Kata Karin mengeluh.

"Dan untuk masalah menggigit, Sasuke biasa menggigitku untuk memulihkan staminanya. Dan sekarang, kau juga harus menggigitku, agar staminamu kembali." Lanjut Karin.

Karin kembali menyodorkan tangannya, kali ini lebih dekat di depan bibir Hinata. Hinata tampak ragu, apa ia akan menggigit karin atau tidak. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuruti perkataan Karin.

"AHK!" Karin menjerit keras saat Hinata menggigitnya, membuat wanita Hyuuga itu melepaskan gigitannya.

"Ma-maaf.."

"Jangan berhenti. Walaupun aku menjerit sekeras apapun, tetaplah menggigitku." Kata Karin menyela permintaan maaf Hinata. Hinata pun mengangguk dan kembali menggigit Karin.

Hinata mengelap bibirnya ketika ia telah melepaskan gigitannya pada tangan Karin kemudian berterimakasih pada wanita itu. Hinata merubah posisinya untuk menyadarkan punggungnya lalu mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata.

"Bayimu baik-baik saja. Walaupun tadi sempat melemah, tapi percayalah sekarang dia baik-baik saja." Ujar Karin menenangkan.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian memandang pemuda bersurai biru yang masih berdiri disebelah Karin. "Kau siapa ?" Tanya-nya.

"Aku Suigetsu. Dan ada teman kami satu lagi, namanya Juugo. Dia sedang keluar." Kata Suigetsu memperkenalkan diri.

Hinata kembali mengangguk, "lalu.. bagaimana kalian bisa menemukanku ?"

"Saat itu kami tengah mencari bahan untuk percobaan tuan Orochimaru. Dan melihatmu tergeletak di pinggir sungai." Kata Karin menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berbadan besar dan berambut jingga datang ketengah-tengah mereka.

"Aku sudah mengirimkannya pada Sasuke." Kata pemuda yang Hinata yakin bernama Juugo.

"Me-mengirimkan apa ?"

Karin tersenyum kearah Hinata, "Kami memberitahunya bahwa kau ada disini."

"Sasuke ?! Aku harus kembali ke Konoha. Dia kembali hari ini." Hinata berusaha untuk beranjak dari duduknya ketika mengingat sang suami. Namun dengan cepat Karin dan Suigetsu menahannya.

"Tidak. Dia yang akan menemuimu. Kau beristirahat saja disini. Kami akan menemanimu." Cegah Suigetsu.

"Iya benar. Kalau kau pergi sekarang, dan jika sesuatu terjadi padamu lagi, Sasuke akan membunuh kami." Sahut Karin.

Hinata terdiam. Walaupun kini keadaannya telah pulih, namun, jika ia kembali di kejar oleh Ninja-ninja itu ia tidak akan bisa. Dia pun tidak ingin menyakiti bayinya.

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar." Kata Hinata dan kembali beranjak.

"Ya.. Aku akan menemanimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke!"

Naruto terus memanggil Sasuke yang baru saja melewati gerbang Konoha. Namun Sasuke tetap diam. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah menemukan Hinata.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menggeram dan menghentikan langkahnya.

" _APA ?!_ " Sentak Sasuke.

Naruto bungkam. Ia pun menyodorkan bento yang dibuat oleh Sakura. Sebelumnya, ia memang berniat untuk piknik bersama Sakura, tapi siapa sangka jika ia mendengar berita hilangnya Hinata. Membuat mereka harus membatalkan rencana mereka.

"K-kupikir kau b-belum makan. M-akanlah dulu." Kata Naruto tergagap. Ia begitu terkejut dengan sentakan Sasuke.

"Aku sedang kalut dan kau menyuruhku untuk makan ?! Apa kau bercanda ?!" Ucap Sasuke marah.

Naruto menekuk wajahnya dan menurunkan tangannya. "Kau baru saja kembali dari menjalankan misi. Setidaknya makan dulu agar kau kembali bertenaga dan bisa mencari isterimu dengan cepat."

Sasuke mendengus dan membuang wajahnya, tidak mau memandang Naruto.

"Apa aku harus menyuapimu, Sasuke? Dulu kau juga pernah menyuapiku, _'kan_ ?!" Mata Naruto mengerling membuat Sasuke menatapnya jijik.

"Kemarikan! Biar ku makan sendiri!" Sasuke meraih kotak bento itu dan duduk dibawah pohon.

"Hey! Aku juga belum makan."

Sasuke dan Naruto makan dalam diam. Sasuke masih menekuk wajahnya. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata sekarang. Apa isterinya itu baik-baik saja ? Apa bayi yang dikandung Hinata juga baik-baik saja ? Tanpa sadar Sasuke memakan bentonya dengan tergesa.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto terlihat begitu menikmati bentonya. Seakan tidak ada hari esok, ia benar-benar menikmati bento buatan isterinya sama seperti ia menikmati ramen Ichiraku. Benar-benar lezat.

Seekor elang terbang sambil memekik membuat Sasuke dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada elang yang saat ini meluncur mendekati mereka. Lebih tepatnya mendekati Sasuke.

"Ada gulungan di kakinya." Seru Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Sasuke meletakkan bentonya dan meraih gulungan itu. Setelah itu sang elang pergi entah kemana. Sasuke membuka gulungan kecil itu dan membaca tulisannya.

 **'Sasuke, kami menemukan Hinata tergeletak di tepi sungai. Saat ini dia ada bersama kami. Kau datanglah ke barat laut desa Hanagakure. Kami ada dihilir sungai. -Suigetsu-'**

Wajah Sasuke mengeras setelah ia membaca tulisan yang ada di gulungan itu. Hanagakure ? Sejauh itukah ? Bergegas Sasuke melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon yang lain.

"Hey Sasuke! Tunggu aku!" Pekik Naruto. Ia pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

 _"Bahkan aku belum menghabiskan bento-ku."_ Gumam Naruto kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Setelah terus melompat selama beberapa hari akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto sampai disebuah gubuk ditepi sungai. Nafas mereka memburu. Mereka benar-benar mengerahkan tenaga agar bisa cepat sampai ditempat Hinata berada.

Hari sudah semakin malam, diidepan gubuk tersebut, terlihat Juugo tengah berjaga. Sasuke dan Naruto pun mendekati pemuda berambut jingga itu.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Juugo. "Hinata sudah tidur didalam bersama Karin."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gubuk itu diikuti oleh Naruto dan Juugo. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam salah satu kamar yang ada di gubuk itu.

Suigetsu yang mengetahui kehadiran Sasuke tadi pun membangunkan Karin yang terlelap di samping Hinata.

"Ada apa Suiget-"

Kalimat keluhan Karin terhenti ketika Suigetsu menutup mulutnya dan menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang telah berdiri disamping Hinata. Karin kembali akan memekik senang sebelum Suigetsu menutup mulutnya dengan erat.

Suigetsu pun menyarankan pada Naruto, Karin, dan Juugo untuk pergi dari kamar itu. Membiarkan Sasuke bersama isterinya melepas rindu.

Raut wajah Sasuke melunak ketika melihat Hinata dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Didekatinya sang isteri, Hinata, yang tengah tertidur pulas. Dilihatnya setiap inci tubuh Hinata. Tidak ada luka. Sepertinya Karin merawat Hinata dengan baik.

 **GREP**

Sasuke memeluk Hinata tanpa memperdulikan Hinata terganggu atau tidak dengan pelukannya. Perlahan mata Lavender-nya terbuka dan menangkap sosok yang tengah memeluknya itu. Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Lavender isterinya. Ia tersenyum cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?! Aku sangat khawatir saat mendengar kau hilang." Katanya lirih.

Hinata menangkup wajah Sasuke menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Teman-teman mu merawatku dengan baik." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata, kali ini ia ikut berbaring disamping Hinata. "Apa bayi kita baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mendongak terkejut. Bagaimana suaminya bisa tahu ? Padahal saat ia tahu bahwa ia tengah hamil, Sasuke tidak ada dirumah.

"Sakura memberitahuku" seru Sasuke seakan mengerti apa yang Hinata pikirkan. "Kau tahu kekhawatiranku semakin bertambah ketika mengetahui bahwa kau tengah mengandung. Aku kesal. Aku marah. Bagaimana bisa Kiba dan Shino tidak melindungimu ?!"

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun. Ninja yang menyerang kami benar-benar banyak. Kami tidak bisa melawan mereka. Kami akhirnya sepakat untuk menghindar. Aku juga memikirkan tentang bayi kita, maka dari itu aku terus menjauh tanpa melawan mereka." Kata Hinata menenangkan sambil mengusap punggung Sasuke.

"Desa Iwaru! Aku benar-benar akan _membakar_ desa itu jika seandainya kau terluka." Desis Sasuke sambil menekankan kata _'membakar'_.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Hinata tulus.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Mengecup bibir yang beberapa hari ini tidak disentuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END**

Mohon maaf apabila sekuelnya tidak seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh para pembaca.^^. Terimakasih telah mendukungku^^

Big Thanks for :

 **cintyacleadizzlibratheea/ArcansGirl/geminisayanksayank/CahyaUchiha/Siti583/Nurul851/zzahira/onnamiku/wiendzbica732/uchihaxhinata/DewiNatalia** /

dan yang sudah meng-favorite dan meng-follow story sebelumnya^^


End file.
